


Now and Always

by Magnetism_bind



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-03
Updated: 2012-05-03
Packaged: 2017-11-04 18:19:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 347
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/396800
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Magnetism_bind/pseuds/Magnetism_bind
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They belong to each other.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Now and Always

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the You Win Or You Die kink meme on LJ.

She is Robert's queen, but she is not _his_. Not in any true sense. She is her twin's, his breath, his heartbeat, his blood, his bone. 

She is Robert's wife, but she doesn't belong to him. She belongs with the golden-haired boy she grew up with, the one who lay beside her when they were children. The first one to touch her breast and between her legs. The first to kiss her lips and press inside her. 

The first time Cersei knew it absolutely, in her mind, in her heart, in her cunt, was when they were parted after Jaime had done something silly and reckless, like he always did. Tywin had banished him to the other side of the castle after being whipped. 

Cersei had stalked the halls of Casterly Rock in a fury. She couldn't bear to be parted from him, couldn't bear that he'd been so foolish as to get himself caught and punished.

She stole the key from her father's chain, sneaking into her twin's room. Jaime was lying on his stomach, his back raw and bloody, his mouth tensed against the pain. Cersei climbed into bed beside him. She kissed his neck, his shoulders, his arms, until he was moaning softly, rutting against the bed. She slipped her hand under him, stroking his warm cock until he came, wet and silky against her palm. Jaime was hers.

She's the same now, with Robert snoring in her bed. Her brother is standing guard outside the chamber. Cersei pushes her husband aside and slips out of bed. Naked, she goes to the door, her hair falling over her breasts. She listens a moment, and then pulls the door open. 

Jaime looks up at her, and smiles. His smile is the sun, and she welcomes him into the darkness of her bedchamber. Robert snores away as she draws her twin into her dressing alcove. Jaime's hands are on her thighs as she wraps her legs around him, drawing him into her.

It matters little that the law says she's Robert's. She's Jaime's. Jaime is hers.


End file.
